


After All This Time [Rewrite]

by orphan_account



Series: After All This Time [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ancient Rome, Curses, F/F, F/M, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Octavia and Lexa are captured by a Roman guard, sending them into the ring of the Gladiator games. Clarke buys them before they could get their sentence. Their forbidden love earns them a lifetime of falling in love over and over again until one day their past catches up to them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have decided to continue. It was easier starting a new story rather than going back and editing each chapter to fit the changes I'm going to make. This chapter is already edited thanks to Superskygrounder. I made this a series to make it easier for you guys to find once I posted this. I'll keep it up until I get all the chapters rewritten. I hope you enjoy this, not much has changed in this chapter but it should be easier to understand. The major changes will probably start next chapter.

**Ancient Rome**

 

"I don’t think this is a good idea. Something seems off Lexa," Octavia said with a touch of apprehension, trailing behind Lexa as they roamed the marketplace. The older brunette looked at Octavia and quirked an eyebrow in question. 

 

"How so?" Lexa asked, stopping her forward motion and turning to regard her friend.

 

"There are too many Roman soldiers near the merchants. If we get caught…" Octavia trailed off, knowing Lexa understood what she was implying.

 

"One day you will worry yourself into your grave," Lexa said with nonchalance and a shrug, shifting the threadbare tunic that hung loosely from her strong shoulders.

 

"If I don't who will? You’re not thinking this through," Octavia replied indignantly.

 

"Nevertheless Octavia, what is the worst thing that could happen?" Lexa said with a small quirk of her lips. There were any number of things that could have gone wrong, but Lexa always was persuasive. Octavia wasn’t sure if she regretted it at this point in her life, but she sure as hell did then. At the time, the duo was nothing more than thieves, looking for an easy score that would hopefully last them the rest of the week. They had a meal that day, but neither Lexa nor Octavia presumed it would be their last. Little did they know. There were any number of things that could go wrong, but Lexa always had been persuasive, and so far, Octavia had had no reason to regret following Lexa’s lead. The two women were nothing more than thieves, looking for an easy score that would hopefully last them the rest of the week. They had had a meal that day, but neither Lexa nor Octavia presumed it would be their last. Little did they know.

 

The merchant they decided to rob was the brother of a Roman soldier. While they were lucky he didn't cut off their hands right there, they were unlucky in the punishment he bestowed upon them instead.

 

* * *

 

"How do you feel about visiting the Coliseum today?" Raven asked her golden haired companion.

 

"Watching gladiators kill themselves for my husband's amusement? I’m honored!" answered the Archon sarcastically.

 

"I thought you'd enjoy that more than him spending his time trying to convince you to give him an heir," her slave replied knowingly.

 

"If you weren't my best friend before I had to endure this unfortunate matrimony, I would have your head," the blonde threatened with a mock glare.

 

"Oh would you now,” Raven said with a smirk, “and here I thought you kept me around for my intelligence and entrancing personality to make up for your lack thereof."

 

Clarke placed her hand over her heart and feigned hurt before yelling, "I take it back. Guards!" Not 30 seconds later two men of great stature stormed into the bedroom, searching for any danger that could come Clarke’s way. 

 

"Yes, Archon. Is there a problem?" the burlier of the two guards asked.

 

"Yes, Archon is there a problem?" her dark-haired slave repeated sarcastically. Clarke waited for a beat glaring at Raven before speaking.

 

 

"Of course not. I only wanted you to inform my husband of my departure, and to ask you to send in Wells before I leave," The Archon said, lifting her chin a bit higher and straightening her shoulders under her flowing blue stola.

 

"And when will that be?" one of the Guard’s asked politely.

 

"After lunch," the Archon answered, turning away from the burly men.

 

"Right away" the taller of the two spoke before exiting the room.

 

"What exactly do you need Wells for?" Raven asked, looking at her friend questioningly.

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the Archon replied with a grin.

 

"Yes! Precisely why I asked," Raven exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Clarke ignored her friend and continued on her way to the bathroom, humming softly.

 

"Claaaarke" Raven whined, as she quickly followed the blonde into the bathroom, regardless of what awaited behind the door.

 

* * *

 

The water was a blessing and a curse to Octavia. While she did enjoy being free of grime, the sudden cold temperature was less than welcome. She bolted from the now damp sleeping space and surveyed the area. A dark skinned woman with a resting scowl on her face stood on the other side of the metal bars enclosing her with a bucket in hand.

 

"Glad to see you awake," the fierce looking woman said.

 

“I can see that from the blinding smile on your face,” Octavia replied sarcastically. “Do you mind telling me where I am?"

 

"Welcome to the Colosseum,” the woman offered with a wave of her hand that encompassed the dank, dark cells around them. “What's your name?" 

 

Octavia pushed back the fear that flashed throughout her body and spoke, "Octavia.” She paused a beat before continuing, “I came here with a friend. Is she here too?"

 

"The only other capture that came through here was male and put with the rest of the men,” the strange woman casually said before she walked towards what Octavia assumed was the exit. Before leaving she called back to her. "Keep your strength up, the other capture brought in with you is your first opponent."

 

* * *

 

 

"So what kind of fight do you think they have in store today?" Raven asked, peering towards the locked gates that led to the bowels of the Colosseum.

 

The Archon sighed, looking skyward. "The typical male versus female for an easy kill to get the crowd going. Followed by three on three only to have the majority injured beyond repair and killed instantly. Don't you just love it here?" she finished sarcastically.

 

"Always so negative, Clarke,” Raven said, looking her friend in the eye. “Now are you going to tell me why you invited Wells along or is this your way of telling me I'm being replaced?"

 

"You are. I just brought Wells along to find your replacement," Clarke said, looking out over the hard packed dirt of the Coliseum.

 

"Very funny," Raven shot back, rolling her eyes.

 

"I'm not joking,” the blonde said, turning to look at her friend. “I need something to fill my down time."

 

"And what brought this on?” Raven asked, surprised. “Is this because I saw you naked this morning? I apologized."

 

"No, you didn't,” Clarke said, her voice raising slightly. “You said it was nothing you hadn't seen before. For which, I take offen s e. And I just..." Clarke trailed off as she noticed the gate at the far side of the Coliseum had creaked opened, and a lithe looking brunette was pushed roughly through its opening. The crowd's volume had been steadily increasing and reached its climax as another door opened and another brunette stumbled forward as she was forcibly pushed through. The two combatants’ eyes met across the dry earth, and they froze in their tracks.

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia could barely remember what transpired after her brief conversation with the stern, dark-skinned woman. The next thing she knew she was pushed through a gate with a dull sword and a battered shield only to look up and see Lexa, similarly outfitted, stumbling to a stop directly across from her. They both froze when our gazes locked. "Fight!" They heard hollered at them from behind the now locked gates. As impossible as it may seem the crowd got significantly louder as they urged them to battle. Octavia charged towards Lexa and purposefully missed a swing to her torso as she ran by. Lexa gaped at her, shocked by her companion's actions.

 

“Play along," Octavia whispered loud enough for Lexa to hear her as she turned to face her again. Lexa gave her a short nod before countering the next attack. The crowd was intrigued for a short period but were beginning to get restless as neither had landed a scratch on one another. Octavia looked expectantly at Lexa, and she answered with a superficial scratch to Octavia’s forearm. "Ow!" Octavia exclaimed, trying not to glare at her as she pressed her bloody arm to her side, trying to wipe off some of the blood. Lexa shrugged and forced her backward with ringing blows against the smaller woman’s shield, so quick was she that Octavia couldn’t even raise her sword to block or counter. 

 

Eventually, the shorter brunette tripped over her own feet and landed on her back; the wind knocked out of her. Lexa raised her sword and positioned it directly above her heart. She winked at her and turned to the crowd asking for their verdict. The blood-thirsty crowd roared a unanimous kill order throughout the stadium. Then Lexa plunged the sword into the ground next to Octavia’s left shoulder and stretched her hand out for her to take, despite the ragged boos, and catcalls from the disappointed audience. They stood, shoulder to shoulder, awaiting their fate, presumably death. Instead, guards seized them and marched them away into the gate Octavia had emerged from.

 

"Are you even listening to me?" Raven asked her companion in exasperation.

 

"No," Clarke responded shortly, eyes focused on the battle before her.

 

"Why not? They are not even making contact with one another," Raven replied, also turning to view the fight taking place below her.

 

"That’s because they know each other," Clarke said, eyes not leaving the two women trading blows against their shields, and easily blocking each other’s strikes. Raven raised her brows in surprise. 

 

"What makes you say that?" she asked, looking out at the two combatants more closely.

Clarke shrugged, "They know each other's tactics."

 

Raven looked at Clarke with her jaw hanging slightly open, before she said, "how-" Clarke didn’t let her finish, looking at her companion sitting silently on her other side. 

 

"Wells, find Indra and put a stop to this," she said impatiently.

 

"May I ask why?" he inquired.

 

"Because I want to buy them" Clarke responded, her tone suggesting it should be obvious.

 

"Better hurry,” Raven spouted as Wells took his leave. “Look!" Clarke whipped her head around toward the center of the arena where the smaller of the two brunettes was being forced backward only to trip and land on her back exhausted. The brunette standing above her settled her sword, hovering over the heart of the fallen girl ready to strike. Then she turned, and Clarke saw the glint of her emerald eyes while the arena flipped their thumbs down. Her head shifted back to the woman lying prone beneath her; her shoulders bunched as she drew back the short sword and as she drove the sword downward, and pierced the ground right next to the shoulder of her opponent. She then released the sword’s hilt and extended her hand, which the other girl took, and the lithe brunette pulled her companion to standing effortlessly. The two then stood, shoulder to shoulder, stoically awaiting the results of their performance as the guards approached and grabbed them each firmly by the arm .

 

* * *

 

 

Both Octavia and Lexa protested, loudly, at being handled so roughly in their march back through the twisting, dark, dank tunnels of the Coliseum.

 

"Quiet!” the guard that held Octavia scolded. “Consider yourself lucky. If anyone else had pulled that stunt, they'd be made examples of that would make Gods look merciful."

 

"Where are you taking us?" Lexa questioned. The guard just smirked and continued to lead them through a twisting tunnel of cells towards a door that was slightly ajar.

 

* * *

 

 

"Let's go before the crowd gets too rowdy," Clarke said as she gathered the side of her stola and lifted it slightly to step out of her balcony and head down the stairs.

 

"As you wish, Archon," Raven said, as she followed her friend and master.

 

"Really, Raven?" Clarke remarked as the neared the office away from the common people. It wasn’t often that her friend used her title, and it made her slightly uncomfortable.

 

 

Raven started to reach for the handle to open the office door, saying, "Just practicing before we get in front of Indra. I don't think I've ever met someone with a sword so far up their…"

 

"Indra! Nice to see you again," Clarke exclaimed as she stepped forward into the suddenly opened door in front of them, shooting a glare from the side of her eyes at Raven.  It was only a few more moments before the group heard the stomping of the guards escorting their charges towards the small office. The guard knocked on the door before guiding the pair through, who looked around  cautiously . Standing in front of a dusty, worn desk were three people, a well-dressed blonde, a slightly taller black man who appeared to be a slave, and a shorter, feisty looking brunette. As they progressed forward, Octavia could see that the dark skinned woman from the cells earlier, was sitting behind the desk quietly addressing the blonde.  Several more minutes passed, the two shackled brunettes completely ignored and free to look around the tiny space and try to figure out what was going on. Octavia was trying to listen to the conversation taking p lace a few meters away from her but could hear very little. Lexa had not looked away from the blonde citizen speaking to the slave master since she was unceremoniously pushed into the space with Octavia. Octavia narrowed her eyes at her friend, just as the intimidating, black-skinned woman stood up and addressed the blonde in front of her.

 

"Is there anything else I can assist you with, Archon?" the dark skinned woman asked.

 

"No, thank you, Indra. What you have offered is more than enough," the blonde responded.

 

"Well, thank you for attending. I hope to see you soon," the dark-haired slave scoffed at the blatant lie in a muted tone that did not go unnoticed by the blonde.

 

"Hopefully,” Clarke said eyeing the slave master “But I must be on my way."

 

"Very well. The slaves are all yours once you sign this contract. Are you sure you don't want to look them over carefully?" Indra said, pushing the paper contract over the battered desk towards the blonde.

 

"No. I have great intuition," Clarke countered as she signed the document.

 

"All done,” Indra stated, pulling the signed documents back toward herself and pouring sand over Clarke’s signature to dry it “Have a great afternoon."

 

"You as well," Clarke said and turned toward the two confused women with a smile on her face and gestured for the guards to release them. Octavia shot a glance at Lexa, who was , by all appearances,  entranced by the blonde beauty and unable to look away from the Archon. The blonde caught Lexa staring, and Lexa did not bother to avert her gaze. Clarke looked at Lexa and returned the stare with equal force.

 

* * *

 

**Present Day**

"Are you going to keep staring at her or actually talk to her?" Octavia huffed out, exasperated. Lexa and Octavia were sitting in a coffee shop close by NYU around noon. They had been sitting there all morning, waiting for  any sign  Lexa's lost . Clarke stop by for her usual coffee.

 

"I don't want to scare her away, Octavia," Lexa replied testily.

 

"All you have to do is give her the necklace. Boom! You're in love. Then you can ride off into the sunset on your majestic steed like Khal Drogo!" Octavia gasped, feigning a swoon.

 

"You know he dies, right?" Lexa said with a slight upturn of her lips.

 

"So have you, and Khaleesi has dragons. Win-Win. How many times have we been brought back?" Octavia asked.

 

"Too many to count but it is all worth it just to be near her again," Lexa sighed.

 

"Is watching her swap saliva with the shaggy dog included or?" Octavia started with a scowl before Lexa cut her off.

 

“Doesn't matter. She is destined to be with me," Lexa stated with confidence.

 

"Did you find out her name yet? I'm  sure princessGriff isn't it " Octavia asked. Lexa looked confused for a moment. "Her name in this time period?" Octavia asked before Lexa’s face split into a beaming smile. 

 

"Clarke. Clarke Griffin." Octavia rolled her eyes. 

 

"Oh God. You've got to be kidding me," Octavia said after a few minutes. “This is ridiculous. Talk to her." 

 

“Patience, Octavia," Lexa calmly said.

 

 "Patience! Patience! Sitting in this coffee shop has been our routine for the past two months. I've gotten closer to getting Clarke in bed than you," Octavia said, throwing her hands in the air and trying not to raise her voice.

 

 "I don't want to bed her. I want her to love me," Lexa stated, as she looked her friend in the eye.

 

 "Ugh," was all the smaller brunette could formulate to that.

 

 "You can go if you want," Lexa said dismissively.

 

 "Yeah, right. If I didn't come with you, you would come home complaining about how you wish you could just talk to her. That it’s all you need to do to get her to fall back in love with you,'" Octavia replied sarcastically.

 

"I think that's an over-exaggeration," Lexa scowled.

 

"Sure it is." Octavia turned her head towards the window before continuing and thank the Gods that Clarke had finally shown up. As the diminutive brunette watched Clarke approach the counter, she narrowed her eyes as an idea formed in her mind.

 

"Why'd you stop complaining so soon?” Lexa inquired. “It's very uncharacteristic of you."

 

"Ha ha,” Octavia deadpanned, rolling her eyes, but deciding to put her plan in motion. “It’s almost her turn to order. I'm getting you a date." Lexa's eyes widened as Octavia pushed away from the table and began to stand.

 

"Octavia, she's dating someone," Lexa hissed.

 

"So? How do you think that's going to end? It's destiny!" Octavia yelled over her shoulder as she walked away from her table. She moved forward, still looking back over her shoulder and ‘accidentally’ bumped into Clarke spilling the books in her hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," Octavia lied, sending a subtle wink in Lexa's direction.

 

"Don't worry about it. I haven't gotten any coffee yet, so no harm done," Clarke responded with an amused look on her face, bending down to pick up her books.

 

"No. I should've have watched where I was going,” Octavia apologized, bending down as well to help the blonde. “Let me buy you a coffee."

 

"It's not that big of a deal," the blonde said as she tried to wave her off, tucking her books back into the crook of her arm.

 

"Please, it would make me feel better," Octavia pleaded, pressing her hand to her heart.

 

"Okaaay," she conceded dragging out the last syllable and looking at Octavia strangely.

 

"Good! Let’s go." Octavia ordered her a coffee and engaged her in light conversation, mostly about her. Needless to say, Octavia wasn't paying attention. Everything Clarke told her was a repeat of all the things Lexa had learned stalking her on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. She was about to start telling Octavia about her boyfriend, who she assumed was the guy cleaning the roof of her mouth with his tongue on most of the social media posts, so Octavia redirected the conversation. "Not to sound forward or anything but do you have anywhere to be right now?"

 

"Um, no not really. Why do you ask? You're not flirting with me are you?" she replied sipping her coffee to hide a smirk.

 

"No,” Octavia said, shaking her head with a small grin on her face. “A friend of mine is new in the city and wants to be shown around. I'd do it myself, but my brother is in a bit of a bind right now, so I need to keep her occupied while I deal with him," Octavia said, feigning nonchalance.

 

Clarke quirked her eyebrow and asked incredulously, "would you really trust your friend with a complete stranger?" 

 

"Oh, I think she could handle you unless you're a secret ax murderer or something. And you accepted coffee from a complete stranger, so,” Octavia shrugged and stuck out her hand. “Octavia by the way. And you are?"

 

"Clarke.  Is she here?" Clarke asked, looking around the coffee shop.

 

"Thank you," Octavia expressed as she abruptly hugged Clarke tightly. When she released her, Octavia turned her around towards Lexa and screamed, "LEXA! GET OVER HERE!" When Lexa got up, Octavia noticed the beads of sweat building on her forehead. "Lexa, this is Clarke. Clarke, Lexa."

 

"Hi" Lexa muttered, not even looking at Clarke, so Octavia sent her a look, causing Lexa to raise her head and lock eyes with the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day**

"I did a bad thing" Clarke began, pulling Raven’s attention away from her computer screen to her.

  
"If this is about you still dating Finnticles, then yes you are still doing a bad thing," she quipped, shutting her laptop.

  
  
"You’re hilarious," Clarke deadpanned. "But no."

  
"Okay, then. What?" Raven asked, looking back at her computer.

  
  
"I cheated on Finn," Clarke said emotionlessly.

  
  
Raven looked back up at her with a half smirk on her face. "Is that it? I thought you were going to have this marvelous breakthrough moment, you know, like at the end of Mean Girls. Well, you’re more of a mix between Janis and Regina but...."

  
  
"I'm serious, Raven!" Clarke interrupted.

  
  
"So am I!" Raven said, throwing her hands in the air in mock exasperation. "I’ve been thinking about this. Octavia would be Janis. I would be Cady because let’s face it; I’m more of the star in our group. "

  
  
"Raven," Clarke groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Can this be my moment?”

 

“So selfish, maybe are a Cady,” Raven said while Clarke glared at her, waiting for the Latina to get the hint. “Okay, fine, go on. What ‘bad thing’ have you done? Other than Finn, of course.”

 

“Are you done?” Clarke asked.

 

Raven waited for a moment, then nodded, “Continue.”

  
  
"When I was getting coffee I bumped into Octavia," Clarke began. "She,"

  
  
"Ooh, Octavia. I like it," Raven interrupted excitedly.

  
  
"Her name's not Octavia. I just bumped into Octavia," Clarke clarified.

  
  
"Who is Octavia then?" Raven asked, her brow creased in confusion.

  
  
"That doesn’t matter," Clarke sighed out. "Now, shut up and let me finish."

  
  
"Okay," Raven said raising her hands up in surrender

  
  
"So as I was saying, Octavia bumped into me in the coffee shop right across from campus, knocking all my books on the floor. She insisted that she buy me coffee to apologize. While we waited in line, we made some small talk, and she asked me if I had anything to do today. I didn’t have class till four, so I said no. Then she asked me if I could show her friend, who was new to New York, around for a bit." Clarke looked at Raven who raised her eyebrows. "I know, weird, right?" Clarke exclaimed. "I mean who trusts their friend with a complete stranger. I mean that's like - "

  
  
"Getting a bit off topic, Griffin," Raven said swirling her index finger around in a get moving motion.

  
"Right! Sorry," Clarke said before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Octavia didn't seem sketchy or weird, so her friend shouldn’t be either, and for some reason, I said yes. Then Octavia introduced us." Clarke's eyes seem to drift away into some memory, and her face took on a slightly dreamy expression. "Her name is Lexa," she softly said, looking again at Raven who was watching the emotions flit across Clarke's face with a mix of amusement and incredulity. "Octavia left us, and I showed her the usual, you know?" Clarke shrugged as she continued, completely unaware of what her face had revealed to her friend. "Empire State, Rockefeller Center, Statue of Liberty, then we went to Central Park, and we started talking. I feel like I’ve known her my entire life, Rae, maybe longer," Clarke said wistfully. "We decide to get lunch, and we found this cute little café. When we were walking out, Finn texted me and asked me what I was doing, so I told him about her. He freaked out, Rae, out of nowhere and for no reason!" Clarke said, confusion in her eyes. "After that, I didn’t feel up to doing anything else, so we stayed at the café. We only parted ways an hour ago."

  
"I’m still waiting to hear the bad thing," Raven stated, ignoring, for now, the comment about Finn's apparent freak-out.

  
  
"It felt like I was cheating on him, not physically, but emotionally. Isn’t that the worst?" Clarke asked.

  
  
"I can't answer that for you but you’d be cheating everyone involved if you don’t figure out what you want. So what do you want?" Raven asked the blonde.

 

* * *

 

  
**Ancient Rome**

A loud clearing of the brunette slave's throat brought them out of their trance. The blonde stepped forward, ignoring Octavia’s presence entirely while Indra slipped out of a door to the far left. The Archon's sapphire eyes had raked over Lexa's body before she addressed her. "I know these are unusual circumstances, but I have reasons for what I have done," Clarke paused, watching the lithe brunette in front of her. When Lexa just raised a single eyebrow, Clarke continued. "I have an offer for you."

 

"Does this offer include only her, or me as well?" Octavia interceded, earning a glance from the blonde before she answered.

  
  
"Yes. Excuse my lack of manners. My name is Clarke, but in public, you should address me as Archon," she responded, not moving from her spot directly in front of Lexa.

 

“I'm," Octavia began to introduce herself, but Lexa interrupted her.

 

"Lexa," Lexa croaked out. She fidgeted and turned her head towards Octavia, finding some courage before clearing her throat before trying again. "My name is Lexa," she waved in Octavia's direction, "this is Octavia."

 

Octavia rolled her eyes, turning her focus to the other people in the room. The slave girl had a pensive look on her face while the man had a shocked expression on his.

 

"What offer do you have for us?" Lexa asked, eyes locked on the bright blue ones in front of her.  


Clarke waited, looking back at the other two in the room, then turned away from Lexa and nodded toward the door, indicating that the pair should leave. The brunette started for the door, but the dark-skinned man was readying to speak before Clarke pivoted back toward Lexa again, shutting him down. Looking slightly dejected he slowly made his way out of the office.

 

Once the door had shut behind the two slaves, Clarke spoke again. "I'm requesting your assistance. I want your help leaving Rome for good."  


Lexa didn't even pause before she said, "Yes."

 

Octavia's eyes widened almost comically. "What?! Lexa, this could get us killed if we get caught. Do you honestly think her husband would just let her walk away without a fight?" Octavia exclaimed.  


"Then we don’t get caught," Lexa replied with a slight shrug.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Octavia said sarcastically. "Oh right, because virtually kidnapping one of the rulers of Rome through the market is impossible."

  
  
"Then we don’t go through the market. We go under it," Lexa said calmly.

  
"The catacombs?" Octavia asked, and Lexa nodded. "Let's say that works," Octavia continued. "How are we supposed to get in and out without the guards knowing that she's disappeared? They’ll be after us within minutes of going through the entrance. Not to mention the guards that watch the exit. If we somehow manage to sneak past them, it won't take long before they track us down. And if by some miracle, we do get her out what's in it for us?" Octavia asked.

  
  
"So we need help on the inside," Lexa countered. "And to answer your question, we get to help the Archon. That's reward enough for me."

  
  
"Not all of us can be as honorable as you, Romulus," Octavia shot back at Lexa. She then turned to the Archon and asked, "Are you going to say something or just stand there?"

  
"Octavia," Lexa started, a warning in her tone.

 

Clarke raised her hand to stop the rest of whatever Lexa was going to say. She then turned her attention to Octavia, "I'll arrange for you to be trained to be better fighters. As well, all my jewelry is yours for the taking, and as soon as you’ve gotten me out of Rome, you're free to go," Clarke bargained.

  
  
"That's not necessary," Lexa countered.

  
  
"Not for you," Octavia shot back. "How much jewelry are we talking about?"

  
  
"More than I can describe. Agree, and I'll even give you this ring and necklace as capital." She removed a silver ring with a polished purple stone in the center and handed it to Octavia. She unclasped the necklace around her neck. It had a golden chain with the symbol of the evil eye at its base colored with river blue and a mud brown slightly lined in white. "I have a few trusted friends in the guard as well as other places who might be able to help. So do you agree?" Clarke asked as she dropped the jewelry into Octavia's waiting hand.

  
  
"Okay," Octavia conceded. "What do we do until you're ready to leave?"

 

Clarke raised her eyebrow and pushed past the two women towards the door. "Come see," she said over her shoulder.

* * *

  
"Personal guards?" Octavia questioned with raised brows.

  
  
"Yes," Clarke confirmed.

  
  
"You have a death wish, don’t you?" Octavia said with half a laugh.

  
  
"Of course not," Clarke replied seriously.

  
  
"I figured you'd prefer people trained for this type of work," Octavia explained.

  
  
"If I planned on staying I would, in fact, I do," Clarke informed her. "You will replace my current personal detail. You will both get armor tailored to you early tomorrow morning, you'll also get a new sword made for you, and you'll meet the rest of the staff. Oh, and you'll start your training with Anya."

  
  
"Is she any good?" Lexa spoke up.

  
  
"You’ll see for yourself," Clarke said cryptically.

  


* * *

 

After Clarke had instructed the pair in what they would be doing for their stay, Clarke had Raven lead them to their rooms. Raven led them into a suite furnished with a table and set of matching chairs and two couches. There were three doors connected to the suite two of which were bedrooms, both of which had opened peepholes, and the other one was the bathroom.

  
  
"Are we going to talk about what just happened?" Octavia asked, waiting until Raven had left them alone.

  
"I don’t know what you mean," Lexa replied evasively.

  
"You're pining over our owner!" Octavia nearly shouted at her.  
  
"She won't be our owner if we get her out," Lexa countered.

  
"See? You didn't even deny it," Octavia said, rolling her eyes, exasperated.

  
  
"She saved us from certain death," Lexa said as she walked around the room, dragging her long fingers along the back of the couch.

 

“And will possibly be the cause of our deaths?” Octavia said.

 

Lexa ignored her.

 

"How are you?" Octavia said, deciding to go a different route.

 

Lexa raised her eyebrow for Octavia to elaborate.

 

"The cell. They put you with the men?" Octavia added.

  
"Yes," Lexa nodded.

  
"And?" Octavia pressed.

  
  
"And, it was nothing I haven't endured before, and I was in a cell by myself so," Lexa trailed off with a shrug.

  
  
"Still doesn't answer my question. Are you okay?" Octavia asked again.

  
  
"Better now that I'm out," Lexa finally said, and Octavia gave her a grim smile before Raven re-entered.

  
  
"The Archon would like to see you," Raven said, looking at Lexa.

  
  
"I guess you don’t mean me?" Octavia said looking unsurprised.

  
  
"Afraid not," Raven responded, glancing over at the smaller brunette.

  
  
"Did she say why?" Lexa queried.

  
  
"No, but The Archon did say to make it fast," Raven replied as she started for the door.

 

Lexa hurried to catch up, and they made their way to the end of the hall where there are two large, beautifully sculpted doors. Raven knocked before slightly pushing one open. She peeked her head through the crack in the door and awaited permission before turning back to Lexa, gesturing for her to enter. The bedroom was similar to hers and Octavia’s only larger and naturally more opulent. Clarke was sitting on the edge of the left side of the bed, beckoning Lexa forward. Lexa turned to Raven to thank her, but she had already left.

  
  
"I don’t bite," Clarke said causing Lexa to turn around. The blonde was standing right in front of her now, and Lexa finally took in what Clarke was wearing, which left very little to the imagination. It was a milk-white, partially see through, silky nightgown that must have been custom made because it catered to every curve on her body. Clarke waved her hand in Lexa’s face to get her attention. “Are you okay there?" Clarke asked with a small smirk.

  
  
"Y-Yeah. Um, I was looking to thank Raven but I," Lexa trailed off, casting her eyes to the floor. “It doesn’t matter. You wanted to see me?" Lexa stuttered, reluctantly pulling her gaze from the ground to meet Clarke's eyes.

  
  
"I did. My curiosity got the better of me," Clarke admitted.

  
  
"Curiosity?" Lexa probed.  
  
"Yes. When I told you of my plan most would have reacted in the same manner your friend had, but you didn’t. Why?" Clarke asked as she tipped her head to the side regarding Lexa closely.

  
  
"I guess I know what it feels like to be somewhere and not really belong," Lexa shared before she even realized she had opened her mouth.

  
  
"Care to elaborate?" Clarke asked.

  
  
Lexa hesitated, dropping her eyes to the floor once again. "It might change your opinion on me," she quietly said.

  
  
"Doubtful, but if I'm overstepping, then you don’t have to tell me," Clarke assured the brunette.

 

* * *

  
**Present Day**

  
Octavia was waiting for Lexa to return when she heard the doorbell ring. She assumed it was Lexa because she always forgot her keys. When Octavia opened the door, the smug look she had on her face dropped away instantly.

 

“Where is she?” Finn asked, pushing past the brunette.

 

“I don’t care who you were all those years ago, but you can’t come into my home and expect me to answer to you,” Octavia seethed, as she gripped the handle of the door.

 

“She took everything away from me. I won’t let that happen again. Tell her to stay away from Clarke,” Finn yelled, face red.

 

“Go to hell,” Octavia shot back with disdain.

 

“I’ve already been, but thanks. I’m taking what’s rightfully mine, and Lexa's not getting in the way this time,” Finn continued in a slightly lower volume.

 

“She didn’t take anything," Octavia countered. "Clarke was and is not your property. She was never yours and never will be. She loved Lexa.”

 

Her comment seemed to outrage him. He pushed her back against the door, his arm across her upper chest and he pressed his weight into her body to keep her in place.

 

“My son grew up without parents because of Lexa!” Finn spat into Octavia's face, spit flew from his lips and landed on her cheek.

 

“Clarke would have been happy you never found him," Octavia said, calmly wiping the spittle from her cheek. "Any moron could have figured out she had Anya take him to her mother," she continued, disgust evident in her tone. "Aden grew up without parents because you had them killed. You’re not the victim in this, Finn. You lived a loveless life because you deserved it,” Octavia declared, reveling in the way his face contorted in anger as she spoke. “Get the hell out. You can't kill me even if you wanted to, so stop wasting your time.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I've been busy these last few weeks. I will update this before I update My Heart was In the Music, which will be about two weeks. Enjoy. This one doesn't change much but next chapter will.

**Ancient Rome**

 

"Okay" Lexa braced herself before she continued. She took a shaky breath before beginning. "When I was born my parents thought me a boy."

Clarke bunched her eyes in confusion waiting for Lexa to elaborate.

 

 

"I have a penis," Lexa stated, glancing quickly at Clarke and finding no disgust, or any other visible emotion for that matter, she continued with more confidence. "I figured I was one myself until I was 10. When I was ten certain other body parts started to develop. Needless to say, people began to notice, and I became less and less included in activities in the community. The only time I ever felt I belonged was when I met Octavia. She didn’t care that I was different, only that I was a good person. So when you told me, us that you wanted to leave I guess I figured that you wanted out of somewhere you were forced to be. Somewhere you didn’t belong." When Lexa finished, Clarke stared blankly at her. Lexa could see tears building in the blonde’s eyes.

  
     
"Have you ever been in love?" Clarke softly asked.

 

 

Lexa blinked, confused by the turn in the conversation. "No. Nothing I can call love. Why do you ask?"

  
     
"Neither have I," Clarke admitted. "I didn’t have a choice to marry. My husband saw me and wanted me. More as a trophy than anything else,” Clarke said and returned to her bed. “He wants an heir. If I give it to him, I'll have no way out, so this is my only option. I can't compare my suffering to yours because you seem to have had it harder but it's nice to know someone else understands."

  
     
"If it makes you feel any better, I think you should know you deserve to be so much more than a trophy wife," Lexa stated sincerely.

Clarke gave her a genuine smile for the first time, beckoning her over. "And you are more than what is underneath your clothes." Clarke leaned in and kissed the brunette’s cheek. Lexa flushed, unable to control the grin on her face. "Goodnight, Lexa," Clarke said with a soft smile.

  
     
"Goodnight, Clarke," Lexa replied, just as softly. With that Lexa turned to leave. She shut the door, and with eyes closed, reached up and touched the cheek Clarke had kissed. After a few moments, Lexa made her way back to her room with a smile still present on her face. Octavia was eating on the couch when she walked in.

  
     
"Why are you so happy?" Octavia asked through a mouthful of bread and raised brows.

  
      
   

* * *

  
     
Lexa had seen Clarke rarely over the days they had been there, but when she did, they shared longing glances and soft smiles when no one was looking. Neither Lexa nor Octavia had met or seen Clarke's husband; however, he and Clarke were going to the Colosseum, and the pair were finally going to go outside the courtyard. The duo waited by the horses for Clarke to come out. She finally emerged, sporting a purple stola with no sleeves, leaving a portion of her back in view. 

  
     
"Ready to go?" Clarke said once she reached them.

  
     
"Aren't we going to wait for," Octavia started but was cut off by Clarke.

  
     
 "No. Let's go," the blonde said sharply.

  
      


* * *

  
   

Clarke decided to leave the tournament early, seeing as her husband had yet to show up more than halfway through. The group was on their way back when two thieves jumped into the road. The horses reared back onto their hind legs. Octavia and Lexa were quick to react. The two thieves had grabbed Clarke from her horse and threw her to the ground. Octavia had the one closest to Raven on his knees, leaving Lexa the one next to Clarke. He was quickly on his feet but not as fast as Lexa was on hers. Lexa could tell he was well trained because it took her longer than expected before she could unarm him. She took the opportunity to kick him directly in his chest, forcing him onto his back with a grunt. "I think you owe her an apology" Lexa growled at him as she pointed in Clarke's direction. He glared at her defiantly, so she hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of her sword, knocking him unconscious. 

 

 

Clarke was still on the ground when Lexa reached her. "Are you okay?" Lexa asked, concern in her eyes. Clarke responded with a tiny nod that Lexa almost missed. Lexa stretched her hand out, and the blonde grasped it immediately. Octavia and Raven had made their way back to their waiting horses as Lexa helped Clarke back on her horse. After she had handed her horse's reins to Octavia, Lexa placed both thieves over the saddle of her horse and then proceeded to climb behind Clarke, making sure she was comfortable before leading the way back.  
      


* * *

  
     
When they returned, the guards at the entrance handled the thieves as the rest unmounted and made their way inside. Octavia headed straight to their room to calm down, and Lexa led Clarke to the house nurse. She hadn't spoken since the attack, and when Lexa started to leave, she finally spoke up.  
   

 

 "Thank you," Clarke whispered.

 

  
 "It's my job. No need to thank me," Lexa replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

   

  
"That doesn’t mean I can't be thankful," Clarke responded a bit louder as she got up from her seat at Lexa's slight nod. "No one has ever really cared about me here," Clarke continued, voice dropping to a whisper once again.

  
     
"I'm sure that’s not true," Lexa said, heart, lurching in sympathy for the woman in front of her.

  
     
"It is," Clarke said with finality. "Most people here only care about my title. Not me," she finished and glanced down at Lexa’s lips.  
     
     
"Like I said, you're more than just a trophy wife. You mean something too," Lexa sincerely said, looking Clarke in the eye.  
   

  
"When you say it, I actually believe it," Clarke whispered again as she slowly leaned in, connecting their lips. Clarke’s left hand weaved into Lexa’s hair, and she shifted closer, her right, finding purchase on Lexa's hip bone, pulling Lexa even closer. They broke apart after several moments to catch their breath, both breathing deeply and rapidly. Lexa pushed a curl back that had fallen in front of Clarke's face, her thumb lingering over her cheek.

* * *

After leaving Clarke, Lexa made her way back to her room, looking for Octavia. Not finding her there, she set out to the courtyard to locate her friend. On her way, she noticed Jasper, a slave a few years younger than herself working in one of the gorgeous gardens in the courtyard.

 

 

“Hey, Jasper?” Lexa called out to him. The younger boy froze at her voice, turning to face her.

 

 

“H - Hey, Lexa. What are you doing back so soon?” he stuttered, looking away shyly.

 

 

“He didn’t show up, and Archon didn’t feel the need to stay,” Lexa answered, not feeling the need, nor the desire to define who 'he' was.

 

 

“I bet she’s glad for the break from him then,” Jasper said, knowing exactly to whom the brunette was referring.

 

 

“Break? What are you talking about?” Lexa asked, confused.

 

 

“He’s going away for business. He’s leaving tonight. You didn’t know?” Jasper informed her, eyebrows high in surprise. Jasper stood and brushed the dirt from his simple beige tunic and tightened his belt that had come loose as he dug through the soil.

 

 

“No. Where is he going?” Lexa answered with a small, thoughtful frown on her face.

 

 

“No idea but I did hear that it takes two weeks to get there, so he’ll be gone for at least a month,” Jasper informed her, wiping his hands on a rag before tucking back into his belt.

 

 

“Does this happen often?” Lexa asked.

 

 

“Pretty much,” Jasper replied with a one shoulder shrug.

 

 

“Have you seen Octavia?” Lexa asked, changing the subject and scanning the grounds.

 

 

“Last I saw her she was with that guard, Lincoln,” Jasper responded, somewhat dejectedly.

 

 

“Thanks,” Lexa said, clapping him on the shoulder before moving on in search of her friend.

* * *

Protocol insisted that the entire staff needed to be there to see Clarke’s husband off the next morning. Clarke was there looking thoroughly disinterested, paying attention only to whatever Raven was whispering in her ear. Finn walked out and headed straight for Clarke. They had a short conversation before he leaned in for a kiss, causing her to turn away from him and start to walk away but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him.

 

 

“Finn!” Clarke warned, snatching her arm away. He started talking to her in hushed tones, but Lexa could tell from his body language that he was angry. Clarke finally walked over to Raven, spoke to her briefly and then returned inside. Finn finally made his exit and Lexa went in search of Clarke when a hand stopped her.

 

 

“Follow me,” Raven demanded and started towards the garden Lexa had not yet seen. Clarke was sitting near the small pond surrounded by yellow roses with red tips. Raven nodded at Clarke and left them alone.

 

 

“Is he gone?” Clarke asked as Lexa approached.

 

 

“Yes,” Lexa nodded at her.

 

 

“Sorry you had to see that,” Clarke said, looking away, clearly embarrassed.

 

 

“You have nothing to apologize for; you do what you have to, to survive,” Lexa said trying to catch Clarke's eyes.

 

 

Clarke looked up at Lexa again, eyes shining. “Don’t we deserve more than that?”

 

 

“Maybe we do,” Lexa replied softly, gazing back at the beautiful blonde.

 

* * *

  
**Present Time**   


 

 

"Hey. Can we talk?" Clarke asked over the phone.

 

* * *

Lexa walked in the café, seeing Clarke and a man talking. He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her cheek. Lexa caught sight of his face and froze. Clarke spotted her immediately, and her eyes softened causing Finn to turn around. He looked between them a couple of times, eyes narrowing and then scoffed, turning to say something to Clarke before storming out. Lexa slowly made her way over to the blonde. “Are you okay?” Lexa asked.

 

 

“Depends,” Clarke said evasively.

 

 

“On?” Lexa asked, eyebrows raised in question.

 

 

“Your answer,” Clarke responded, cryptically.

 

 

“Going the scenic route for this conversation I see,” Lexa said with a half-smile. Clarke smiled back, and Lexa continued, “Go on. I need to know this question that your emotional state is dependent on.”

 

 

“Will you go out with me?” Clarke asked hesitantly.

 

 

“Absolutely!” Lexa exclaimed, unable to keep the grin off her face.

 

 

“Well I think you just turned my night around,” Clarke said with a smile as big as Lexa's.

 

 

“Is that so?” Lexa asked, waiting for more explanation.

 

 

“That guy that just left?” Clarke explained, nodding in the direction of the door. When Lexa nodded, Clarke continued. "Well, I just broke up with him.”

 

 

“For little ole me?” Lexa teased, heart soaring.

 

 

“Well, yes and no," Clarke said with a sigh. "It was probably for the best anyway. All my friends hate him and while sometimes he was an ass at other times he was a dick, so.” Clarke shrugged, and Lexa couldn't help but chuckle.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. I have other fics and I alternate. This is the last chapter from the old work, so I'm going to delete it. Enjoy.

**Modern Time**

As soon as Lexa walked into the living room, Octavia ambushed her.” You knew, didn't you?” Octavia accused.

 

“What did I know?” Lexa responded, shrugging off her coat.

 

“You knew that Finn was her boyfriend, and you didn't tell me. You know how he is, Lexa. He's dangerous, and you lied to me,” Octavia replied, pushing her finger into Lexa’s chest.

 

“If I told you, it wouldn't change where we are now. Finn hurt you as much as he did Clarke and me. I'm sorry about what happened to Lincoln. Finn was a coward then just like he is now. He'll get what he deserves; I promise,” Lexa assured.

* * *

**Ancient Rome**

_“You have nothing to apologize for; you do what you have to, to survive,” Lexa said trying to catch Clarke's eyes._

 

Clarke looked up at Lexa again, eyes shining. “Don’t we deserve more than that?”

 

With that Lexa kissed her, it wasn’t much different from last time, but it made her heart beat just as fast. They pulled away breathless, and she stood. Sometime during their kiss, their hands had intertwined. With their joined hands Clarke pulled Lexa up and led her inside, directly to her bedroom.

 

The small walk from the garden to Clarke's bedroom seemed endless to Lexa. Clarke pushed Lexa into the door as it shut before attacking the brunette's lips again. Lexa placed her hands on the blonde's hips, gently forcing her back off of the door. Pulling away from the kiss, Lexa locked eyes with her as if asking permission. When Clarke gave her a soft nod, Lexa moved her hands to the back of her thighs, lifting her off the floor as the smaller girl wrapped her legs around her waist before kissing Lexa again. Gradually Lexa moved to the bed, laying Clarke tenderly across the covers.

 

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked looking down at her, her eyes searching Clarke's face for any sign of apprehension.

 

“Yes” Clarke whispered reaching up, pulling Lexa down so that she's was hovering over her.

 

* * *

  
  
“I have to go before someone sees me,” Lexa said as she turned to face the blonde.

 

“No one will care enough to tell him except Titus, but he's gone with him. They hate him just as much as I do,” Clarke's casual reply seemed to have sparked Lexa's interest.

 

“How did you meet him? You don't have to tell me. I'm just curious,” Lexa asked.

 

“My dad," Clarke sighed out. "He constructed a lot of the buildings around here. He used to take me on trips with him when we weren't too far from Athens. He was requested to build a house, this house actually, by Finn’s father. He took me on his first trip to the site, and that's where we met. Finn’s father had brought him along so he could learn the business. Finn took a liking to me. I was 16 and Finn was almost 20, so my dad didn't care too much for it, and he didn't bring me back anymore. He was working on this house for years; I barely saw him, but he would always come home every month until one day he didn't," Clarke softly said before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Finn came along when they sent my Dad's body home. I was an only child, so there was no one to take care of my mom and I since we can't work. So when he asked me to marry him, I said yes, and he took care of my mom,” Clarke let out a humorless laugh. “I sold myself to the devil, like a high-end prostitute. I'm sure that's not what you expected to hear?” Clarke finished almost nervously.

 

“You did what you had to do to help your mother," Lexa responded sincerely. "Not everyone would do what you did. You gave up your chance at real love, for your mom,” Lexa finished, tugging Clarke up to lay on her chest.

 

“I don't regret doing it, but I can't help but wonder what I gave up,” Clarke quietly replied.

 

“Maybe you'll get an opportunity to see,” Lexa offered, kissing the top of Clarke's head before they fell into a comfortable silence. "If Finn takes care of your mother why are leaving?” Lexa asked after a few minutes.

 

“She remarried. If I had known, I'd have left sooner, but Finn hid it from me," Clarke said with disgust. "I only found out because of Raven. She left to check up on her for me, in secret, because Finn wouldn't let me go; now I know why. So I decided to leave while I still can.”

 

“What do you mean, 'while you still can'?” Lexa asked, confused.

 

“He wants a boy to carry on his name and inherit his fortune. If I bear his child, I can't be selfish. It wouldn't be just my life I might ruin. I can't run away if that happens, I would have to think of the baby first,” Clarke starkly clarified.

 

* * *

 

During Finn's absence, Lexa snuck into Clarke's room every night. It was the only thing Clarke looked forward to during the day. The brunette was the first thing she saw when she woke up and the last thing she saw before she fell asleep. The days had turned to weeks before Clarke got a letter from Finn, informing her that he'd be back within 2 to 4 days.

 

Raven came into her room bringing Clarke's usual lunch. When she placed the tray down in front of the blonde, the smell of the meat turned her stomach into knots, forcing her towards the bathroom. Raven rushed in after her.

 

“Clarke, are you okay?” Raven asked, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

 

“Fine. Just the smell got to me,” Clarke replied coughing up the last of it.

 

“What's wrong with the smell? I didn't smell anything different. In fact, I barely notice it at all. Are you sure you're alright?” Raven asked again.

 

“Raven, I'm all right," Clarke assured her friend. "I'll just eat the fruit and bread.”

 

“Let's just check with Nyko to be sure,” Raven insisted.

* * *

 

Nyko’s words echoed through Clarke's mind. “Are you sure?” Clarke questioned.

 

“That's only reasonable explanation," Nyko told her. "Congratulations, Archon.”

 

“Thank you,” Clarke responded absently before leaving the room, Raven hot on her heels.

 

“I'm sure Finn will be happy,” Raven attempted to lighten the mood.

 

“Not when he finds out it's not his,” Clarke responded quietly.

 

“What do you mean? Have you been sleeping with someone other than Lexa and Finn?” Raven inquired, a confused crease between her brows.

 

“I haven't slept with Finn for about two months, and it's been only Lexa since," Clarke clarified, watching Raven closely.

 

“I don't understand Clarke,” Raven said, furrowing her eyebrows even closer together.

 

“The baby is Lexa's,” Clarke said emotionlessly.

 

Raven eyes widened in sudden realization. “Are you going to tell her?” she asked in a loud whisper.

 

“I don't really have a choice,” Clarke answered.

 

* * *

 

Clarke walked towards Lexa and Octavia’s room, lightly knocking before pushing the door open. Octavia was sitting on the center couch with her head resting on the back; her eyes almost closed until she saw Clarke enter and she sat up quickly.

 

“I didn't mean to disturb you,” Clarke said apologetically.

 

“It's fine," Octavia assured, waving her hand in a dismissive motion. "I should be doing something more productive anyway. Are you looking for Lexa?” Clarke gave her an appreciative smile and a small nod. "She's in her room,” Octavia supplied.

 

"Thank you,” Clarke said and made her way towards the closed door on the other side of the room, her heart thundering loudly in her chest.

 


End file.
